The Maverick Emperor Halloween Special
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Just a little story side story about how Magnus spent Halloween, I hope you all enjoy.


**Hey guys Happy Halloween I hope you all like this little short story about Magnus's Halloween. It should be pretty fun though the funny stuff happens in the last part of the chapter. Now I hope you all enjoy this little side story. The main story will be back on track soon enough I just wanted you guys to have this little side story so please enjoy and once again I hope you guys all have a Happy Halloween!**

* * *

It had been a few days since my ordeal with the Hero Faction and while I was recovering physically my mental health was… A little shaky, mind control was something I rather not experience again any time soon. See the magic that was used screwed with my brain something fierce. After getting examined by some of the Grigori doctor to see if there were no lasting side effects from what they told me but just to make sure I was alright I was ordered to act as normal as possible… Which worked for me because I wanted to be normal. Especially since one my favorite holidays was coming up and I was going to go through with my normal traditions.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year, with kids trick or treating and everyone's eating the candy's that near, it's the most wonderful time of the year." Singing to myself I began to set up some decorations in the living room. Man, I loved Halloween it was the best holiday next to Christmas. Xenovia looked at me curiously from her spot on the couch. "I didn't know you could sing, and what time of year is it?"

"Yes, I am rather curious myself." Asia handed me one of the pumpkin decorations.

Nodding my thanks to the blonde I kept on decorating but stopped when I thought over what Xenovia and Asia just said... Turning around I stared at the two girls in confusion. "Do you two… Not know what Halloween is?"

Both girls shook their heads and that shocked me… But after thinking over it I guess it makes sense they were raised within the church so of course they wouldn't know about the glory of Halloween. "Well, Halloween is a great time of year, the history of Halloween is long and would take too long to explain and this isn't a Peanut's special. Suffice to say though Halloween is a great time of year where people dress in costumes and go trick or treating… Well you do that as a kid if your older like us you can go to parties or just hang out passing candy around… Though for me I have my own Halloween tradition"

"What's that?" Xenovia asked sounding more and more interested in the idea of Halloween.

Smiling I began to cackle which caused both girls to look at me in confusion. "Well besides watching one of my favorite movies a Nightmare Before Christmas, I spend the night pulling pranks… Man it feels like forever since I last pulled a prank."

"I am afraid you may need to put your plans on hold Magnus."

Turning around I stopped what I was doing and stared at Rias as she came into the living room. "Uh… Why Rias?"

Smiling the red-head placed a hand on her hip. "We have a party to host."

"A party? For who?" Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Sirzechs." Answered Akeno who came into the living room carrying a small tray of tea. "It's his birthday after all."

Blinking in confusion I slowly began to process the information that was given to me as Akeno handed all of us a cup of tea. "Sirzechs's birthday is on… Halloween… The devil king's birthday is Halloween…. The church was right?" Shaking my head, I sat down in the nearest chair and began to re-think my life, I mean seriously Sirzechs's birthday is on Halloween? My favorite holiday is the birthday of the devil king… There is much I must question now. "Wait… Why are we hosting the party? Don't get me wrong I have no problem with it, but why us? Shouldn't he have a giant party in the underworld since he's the devil king?"

"Sirzechs wanted to have a low-key birthday party and he asked if we would host it, also we asked mom and dad and they said yes." Akeno said…. Wait did she say mom and dad? Since when did she call my parents mom and dad? In fact, all the girls have been calling my parents 'mom' and 'dad' for a while now… What is going on?

"So, come on everyone let's set up for the party." Rias clapped her hands together with a smile. "Xenovia, Asia will you come with us, we need to get some costumes for the party."

"Costumes? His birthday party is going to be a costume party?" I asked in confusion scratching my head.

Smiling Rias winked at me. "Well of course, it's Halloween after all."

* * *

A costume birthday for Sirzechs, turns out he is having two a formal one back in the underworld and an unformal one here with us. I'm guessing the one with us is the one he is looking forward to the most, if I was a good judge of my future brother in law's character which I was I knew he would enjoy our party. So, while the girls had all left to go get costumes, it was up us guys to get ready for the party… Which wasn't fair but eh that's life. Luckily, I didn't really need to change the decorations so yay?

"So… How many people are coming to this party?" I asked Kiba as he was helping me set up some of the decorations.

"Well besides us, I believe that the Sitri group are coming along with Lady Serafall, and the current heads of the Gremory family as well." Kiba shrugged his shoulders as he hung some streamers. "Azazel is most likely dropping by but other than that… Who knows."

That's going to be a lot of people, oh well at least I have some advance warning…. Too bad I couldn't go out and prank anyone tonight… Wait… A small grin began to appear on my face. Who says I can't prank anyone tonight? Oh, this is going to be a fun if I could get away with it. I would need to plan accordingly but I could definitely keep my Halloween tradition.

"Magnus, what are you planning?" Kiba asked staring at me with a worried expression on his face.

Cackling for the second time that day I cracked my knuckles. "Just some… Party entertainment."

Frowning for a moment Kiba sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to know, just don't do anything too stupid or crazy."

"But Kiba that's like asking me not breathe." Gasping I touched my chest in mock hurt before laughing again.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about all of this." The blonde knight shook his head and went back to setting up for the party, which left me to go take care of some last-minute preparations. Oh, tonight is going to be so much fun.

* * *

A few hours later and the party was more or less in full swing, there was a few important people here like, some of the youkai came though Kunou and her mother couldn't come, Michael and some of the other angels, Azazel and a few of his people and the other devil kings but they were all wearing casual clothing… Well as casual as they would go, though for Serafall she was dressed in her magical girl outfit. Though for her that was the norm. Everyone else was in costume though, hell even I was in costume. I was wearing Sora's outfit from Kingdom Hearts 2, which wasn't easy to get ahold of but it was so worth it. Rias was dressed as Kairi… So, I am guessing we're doing a couple outfit though I never did confirm if we were dating at this point, I really need to ask her officially. Akeno dressed as Tifa from Final Fantasy and let me tell you… Her costume left little to the imagination and boy did she like clinging onto me that night. However, she wasn't the only one in costume, Xenovia was dressed as Lucina from Fire Emblem… It suited her perfectly. Irina was wearing a fairy outfit that completed her figure perfectly, and it even had butterfly wings.

During the party she would sometimes try to feed me random things from the party, which was weird… You know she has been kind of clingy since I came back… I think I should probably deal with it but then again, I was missing for a couple of days. Anyway, Asia was dressed like Alice from Alice in Wonderland and it was perhaps one of the cutest things I had ever seen, it suited her so perfectly it just made me want to squeeze her because she looked so freaking cute.

Next was Ravel who… Well she didn't really dress up just like Rossweisse but I will get them into costumes before this night is over that is a promise. Koneko however got into the spirit of things and wore Snow White outfit and just like Asia I wanted to squeeze her… It was just too cute. My sisters both dressed like Johnny Test's sisters, which scared me beyond belief.

Anyway, the girls weren't the only ones dressed up, Kiba was wearing his outfit from the tv show about us. While Gasper was… Well after convincing him and getting Mason aboard he made him Dracula's armor from that movie with Luke Evans in it. My brother was using his sacred gear for his costume as well… He made a replica of Iron Man's mark 3 armor. Of course, we weren't the only ones in costumes we had a surprise visit of Millicas who was wearing a replica of my balance breaker… It was... well touching to see that he considered me his hero.

Now that everyone arrived we all were just hanging out and talking in some areas of the house,. Sadly my prank ideas were ruined by sisters who under orders from Rias kept me from doing anything, so I was forced to socialize with everyone which wasn't to bad, because right now I was talking with Sona who was dressed up in an almost identical outfit that Serafall was wearing only hers was blue. She seemed kind of embarrassed about wearing it, so I did the only sensible thing I could do in that situation… I was picking on her. It was quite a beautiful situation.

"… Come on do the pose, tell me you'll smite all evil with the power of love." Grinning widely, I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Knock it off Maverick, this is embarrassing enough as it is." Sona covered herself with a small frown on her face.

"Do the pose and I'll leave you alone." Staring at the older teen I kept the grin on my face to let her know that I wasn't going to back down.

Frowning Sona stared at me with such a look of hatred I swear if she could kill with that look… I would have been dead. "No." The next head of the Sitri family and I both stared down each other, our little stalemate would have continued for all of eternity if it wasn't for a certain red-head and blonde who pulled us both away from the other.

"Magnus, leave Sona alone. You don't want me to get your sisters, do you?" Rias asked with a small smile on her face that alerted me that she was serious… Yeah if she is using my sisters as a threat I knew I was in trouble.

Huffing I sighed and shook my head. "Yes ma'am." Muttering I looked back at Sona who was being pulled away by Saji who was dressed like a biker… It was kind of funny but it strangely suited him. Shaking my head, I followed after Rias who gently squeezed my arm.

"You just got back from being with the Hero Faction, I don't need you to start a fight with Sona." Rias stared at me with a small frown before smiling. "Though if you happen to get her to do the pose be sure to record it for me."

I stopped for half a second before laughing. "You got it Red, so did you come to just stop me fighting Sona or did you need me for something?"

"My brother wanted to see you, he had a favor he wanted to ask of you." Rias explained as we walked toward the living room, where her brother, Grayfia who had this time off which was nice to see, Azazel and Michael along with my parents who were talking with the head angel about… Something I couldn't quite pick up on.

"Ah Magnus good to see you." Sirzechs welcomed me with a friendly smile. "Thank you for allowing to indulge myself here." The devil king said as he looked around the room.

"It's not a problem, your family after all." Shrugging I placed my hands in my pockets. "So, what's the favor you wanted to ask me?"

Sirzechs nodded and crosses his arms. "Unfortunately, I must leave soon for the official party but I was wondering if you would take Millicas trick or treating? I know it would mean the world to him since he has never been."

* * *

Millicas has never been trick or treating? That's just so sad, so I quickly agreed since it would be fun watching a kid who never discovered the magic of Halloween. So, after rounding up Millicas, along with Gasper, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko and Ravel who I was able to get into a costume which was bought for her by the girls. It was cute seeing Ravel in a witch costume. Though if I am going to be honest… I kind of wished she was dressed as Harley Quinn but that's just me.

Anyway, the seven of us headed out and while Millicas was the only one that was supposed to be getting candy I made the others with us trick or treat as well. For Xenovia, Asia and Ravel it's because they according to them had never experienced a Halloween before. As for Koneko and Gasper… Well Koneko because I knew of her love of candy and sweets, while for Gasper it was just to help him experience another level of childhood that I am sure he missed out on.

Too bad the others couldn't come, Rias and Akeno along with Sona and her people had to leave with the VIP guests to attend Sirzech's official party. While Kiba, Rossweisse attended as well, Irina and my family stayed behind to help clean up the house.

"Magnus, Magnus! Look what I got!" Running toward me was Millicas who showed off some of the candy he had gotten throughout the night.

"Nice haul little guy." Placing a hand on his head I gently rubbed the top of his head with a smile. "Come on let's go and see what everyone else got."

Nodding happily me and Millicas joined the others who were just finishing up the latest house. "Hey guys are you having fun?" Placing a hand on my hip I smiled seeing their happy reactions.

"Yes, this is so much fun." Asia smiled happily.

"Indeed, I cannot believe what I have been missing." Xenovia commented as she was eating a piece of candy before giving me a look of appreciation.

Gasper nodded happily as he stood by Koneko who was digging through her bag for some more sweets, however the nekomata turned devil did smile at me before going back on her search for some more candy.

"I must admit for a human tradition this has been fun." Ravel commented shyly, as she used her witch's hat to hide her blush.

"Well good, I say we head back now. We've been out here for a couple of hours." Motioning for everyone to follow me we all started to walk back to the house. As we walked Koneko and Ravel both wanted to cling to my arm and so they did, much to my chagrin. Don't get me wrong I like the girls but they are way to clingy at times, plus they are making Asia and Xenovia jealous which meant tonight was not going to be fun for me… Seriously every time the girls got jealous of the other they would make my life worse by clinging to me during the night… It was sweet and painful but mostly painful. Shaking my head, I kept on walking with everyone but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling something was watching us.

Frowning slightly, I reached out with my senses but I couldn't seem to track whatever was out there, it seemed like it could either block me all together. Which was worrying. "Koneko, can you sense anything? Because I can't."

The silver-haired girl raised an eyebrow but sniffed the air. "Rotting flesh…"

As soon as Koneko spoke everyone formed a defensive position around Millicas Xenovia jumped to the front of the group Ex-Durandal drawn, next was me the Boosted Gear already summoned. Behind us was Koneko with Millicas behind us with Ravel and Asia at his side, Gasper took up the rear behind them. "Koneko you have a lock on whatever it is that's near us?"

"Yes, it's coming this way, and there's three of them." Koneko muttered as she cracked her knuckles.

In just a few seconds three figures shambled out of the shadows… They were zombies… I am not even kidding you they looked like extras from the set of the Walking Dead, only you know… scary looking.

"Magnus behind us!" I head Gasper shout.

Quickly turning my gaze to behind us I groaned, there was even more zombies behind us… Great… This won't be any good. "Asia set up a barrier around you Millicas and Ravel. After that try calling the others at the house."

"Right!"

"Magnus I can help fight too- "Ravel started to say but stopped when I stared at her."-Sorry." She muttered looking down slightly.

"I know you can but right now we'll need you on stand by and if need be a quick escape." I explained with a smile. "We got enough front-line fighters, you need to help protect Millicas."

Brightening up Ravel nodded and placed a hand on the small devil's shoulder. "We'll keep him safe, I promise."

"Good, everyone else… Wreck house with these losers but don't damage the city around us too much." Everyone nodded and soon they jumped into action, knowing that my balance breaker would cause to much trouble in this situation I activated an old favorite move of mine, my fire shield along with Dyrnwyn. Xenovia who was using her speed rather than brute strength to fight in this battle kept any zombies that got past me from going any further. Koneko's ears and tail were out about this time and using her senjutsu had little problems in this fight, though the real MVP of tonight's fight was Gasper. Ever since we started to train for the rating game against Sairaorg the half-vampire made enormous leaps in strength, and not just in his work with his sacred gear or strength. His bravery and knack for fighting increased beyond what I even thought was possible.

The little guy who wasn't so little anymore used his sacred gear to stop the zombies and began to tear through them moving at speeds that he wouldn't normally, it was truly beautiful to see how far he had come since I first met him months ago.

As I sliced through the nearest zombies I noticed something, these things just kept coming… There had to be someone or something controlling these monsters, taking a quick moment, I spotted a dark robbed figure who stood far enough away that he wouldn't be attacked by us but close enough that he could keep an eye on the battle… That had to be the one doing all of this… However, I couldn't get close enough to the guy? Girl? Screw it Necromancer, the zombie horde just kept coming. I could try blasting my way through but the priority was keeping Millicas safe and then stopping this guy.

Come on Magnus, think what do we know about zombies, shoot the head, burn them…shopping malls… Wait I know exactly what to do! I just hope it works. "Xenovia can you hold your own for a moment? I have an idea."

Grunting slightly the blue-haired girl nodded. "I should be fine but whatever your planning please hurry."

"You got it." Jumping back toward the barrier Asia had created I reverted my left hand and reached into my pocket and passed my cellphone to Ravel. "Can you cast a spell to increase the volume of my phone?"

"I can but what do you have planned?" Ravel asked in confusion.

Grinning widely, I stared back at where the Necromancer was. "Well, I am going to prove a theory of mine or, I'm going to use some psychological warfare against the bad guy. Just go to music and pick the top song in my Halloween mix." Frowning Ravel nodded still not entirely sure what I had planned but accepted it. Turning around I dismissed my fire shield and my sword, cracking my neck I grinned as the music began. The zombies all stopped their assault on us and just stared with their lifeless eyes, hell even all my friends stopped fighting just to stare at me in confusion.

 **(AN: You all knew this was coming, but play Thriller by Michael Jackson just get to the part where he says it's Thriller and end it after the little fight ends)**

"…. Because it's Thriller!" I sang along as the song got to the right part, breaking into the dance I watched in amazement as the zombies all followed along… Holy crap this is awesome! I wanted to laugh as I led the horde of zombies in the Thriller dance. "Get the Necromancer!" I shouted at Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper who were staring at me feeling more confused than anything else. Shaking their heads, the others quickly found the Necromancer and quickly knocked him out which of course ended my little zombie dance troop, but… It was fun while it lasted. As all the zombies fell that is when the rest of group showed up, looking around Kiba in confusion finally asked.

"What happened?"

Looking at the Necromancer I shrugged. "No clue… All I know is I led a pack of zombies in the Thriller dance… As for him. No idea where he came from, but we stopped whatever he had planned."

"Only you Magnus…" Irina muttered with a smile on her face.


End file.
